


Don't Be a Vegetarian, Viral

by certs_up



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Anal Sex, Beastman buttsex, Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Nongraphic violence, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Simon doesn't like saliva, Vegetarians & Vegans, You have shark's teeth for a reason Viral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certs_up/pseuds/certs_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viral tries being a vegetarian. Only Simon can save him! Mostly Simon & Viral, but also Simon/Viral. Also one bad word but nothing graphic. Also this is an important lesson for anybody who has shark genes or cat genes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be a Vegetarian, Viral

Viral was in prison with Simon and Simon was watching him eat. Simon said, "Can I have your meat, Viral? All the other prisoners spit on mine."

Viral said, "Yes. Meat is bad. It is OK if you eat my meat."

Simon ate Viral's meat and said, "Viral, this is good meat. You have teeth like a shark. Don't you like meat? You wanted flying raccoon dog for lunch when you fought with Kamina."

Viral said, "Yes, I used to be a bad beastman and I ate meat, but then I learned that eating meat is bad. I thought I had to eat meat, but as long as I don't eat meat I am still a good person even though I am a beastman."

Simon said, "I know you are good person, Viral. You helped humans."

Viral said, "Yes, it was because I did not eat meat anymore. You should not eat meat, either, Simon. It will make you a better person."

Then another prisoner came and bashed Viral's head in because since Viral had not been eating meat he was so weak he could not fight anymore. But Simon had just eaten Viral's meat, and he got up and he beat up the other prisoner. Then he fucked Viral hard up the butt, and they both liked it a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> This story inspired amazing art! See it at <http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BadBangTest/works/2240082>


End file.
